WELCOME TO KISEKI FLOWER SHOP!
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: tidak hanya bunga mawar yang memiliki arti, ada banyak tanaman yang mampu membuat kita sadar bahwa kecantikan tanaman bukan hanya di penampilannya, namun arti yang tersemunyi dalam tanaman tersebut. all couple, please review!


**WELCOME TO KISEKI FLOWER SHOP!**

**By: DevilFujoshi**

**Rate: T**

**Desclaimer: kuroko no basket punya fujimaki-sensei, FF ini buatan saya, if you hate this please leave, cerita tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, All couple, OOC, typo, dan lain-lainnya, no bash kurobas!**

**Summary: tidak hanya bunga mawar yang memiliki arti, ada banyak tanaman yang mampu membuat kita sadar bahwa kecantikan tanaman bukan hanya di penampilannya, namun arti yang tersemunyi dalam tanaman tersebut.**

**Genre: Romance, drama, friendship**

**Shalalalalala~**

Chap 1: Kiseki Flower shop

Halo semua, selamat datang di FF ini, saya selaku author akan mengajak kalian berjalan dan mengelilingi ff ini sampai kalian puas. Pertama kita akan berjalan ke sebuah toko bunga di ujung sebuah jalan besar, memang terlihat biasa-biasa saja namun ketika kita akan memasukinya kalian langsung disambut oleh pegawai toko bunga yang ramah dan baik.

Ckling!

"irrashaimasen!"

Oh, ini bukan café maid ataupun café butler, ini hanyalah sebuah toko bunga kecil kok… pegawai disini semua adalah laki-laki, jadi jangan kaget kalau kalian lihat semua adalah laki-laki.

"nama saya Kuroko, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" nah, yang bersurai _baby blue_ ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuya dia pegawai _part-time _disini. Dia masih sangat muda dan punya pengetahuan luas tentang tanaman mungkin bisa membantu kalian dalam memilih bunga yang cocok dengan keinginan anda.

"umm, saya mau mencari bunga yang cocok dengan perasaan saya hari ini"

"wah, kalau saya rasakan suasana anda saat ini sedang buruk ya? Apa anda sedang dalam masalah?" Tanya Kuroko padamu,

"umm, saat ini aku sedang dalam keadaan kurang semangat teman baikku akan pergi meninggalkanku, apakah ada bunga yang cocok untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku agar ia tidak sedih meninggalkanku?"

"tentu, tentu saja ada.. sebentar ya," lalu Kuroko berjalan kearah sebuah vas bunga dan mengambil sati tangkai bunga dan dibaerikan padamu,

"ini dia bunga _sweet pea, _bunga ini mengartikan 'terima kasih atas waktu yang menyenangkan selama ini' bunga ini sangat cocok untuk seseorang yang akan ditinggal pergi jauh, bunga ini juga bisa diartikan sebagai 'selamat tinggal' atau 'perpisahan'. Bunga ini juga bisa bertahan selama 1-2 hari tanpa air," jelas Kuroko padamu.

"bunga yang ini mirip seperti kupu-kupu, cantik dan memiliki banyak arti" jawabmu terpesona saat melihat bunga yang kau pegang,

"menurut orang Jepang, kupu-kupu adalah pembawa ruh menuju 'alam sana' namun juga diartikan sebagai pembawa pesan perpisahan."

Dirimu takjub dengan penjelasannya? Itu belum seberapa, apa kau mau membeli bunga ini untuk sahabatmu yang akan berangkat itu? Mendengar penjelasan Kuroko tadi bukankah sudah cukup membuatmu takjub?

"baiklah, aku beli bunga ini 8 tangkai. Karena angka 8 merupakan angka kesukaan sahabatku," jawabmu tanpa pikir panjang,

"baiklah, mau dengan pita warna apa?" Tanya Kuroko lagi,

"pita berwarna pink mungkin lebih manis,"

"baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar… akan saya bungkus untuk anda" lalu Kuroko mulai membungkus 8 tangkai bunga _sweet pea_ untukmu dan diikat dengan sedemikian rupa dengan pita berwarna pink,

"ini pesanan anda, totalnya semua 630 yen"

Anda mengeluarkan uang yang pas lalu kau berikan pada Kuroko,

"terima kasih sudah membeli disini, silahkan datang kembali" ucapnya lalu kau keluar dari toko itu,

Nah, bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah toko bunga itu menarik? Datanglah kembali jika ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada seseorang lewat bunga-bunga cantik disini..

…

"hah, tak terasa sudah pukul 6, waktunya toko tutup" ucap Kuroko, sambil melihat jam

"ah, Kuroko sebelum pulang bisakah kau menge-cek kembali jumlah bunga yang masih tersisa? Kalau bisa aku ingin memesan kembali jika ada yang kurang.." ucap sang pemilik toko, Nijimura Shuuzou.

"baik Nijimura-san, oh iya Nijimura-san… kenapa Nijimura-san mau buka toko bunga kesil seperti ini? Padahal anda kan anak pengusaha besar Nijimura corp." Tanya Kuroko dan diangguki pegawai yang lain yaitu, Akashi Seijuurou, Takao Kazunari, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, dan Himuro Tatsuya.

"ah… itu, ada seseorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada bunga hanya dengan mendengar artinya," jawab Nijimura sambil menghitung kembali uang hasil penjualan bunga hari ini.

"apa orang itu seseorang yang sangat special untuk Nijimura-san?" Tanya Takao, Nijimura mengangguk

"orang itu satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta pada bunga dan dirinya"

"bisa dibilang, dia orang yang disukai Nijimura-san?" Tanya Akashi,

"entahlah, aku tak tahu… makanya aku sendiri sedang mencari artinya" ucap Nijimura sambil melepas celemeknya,

"semoga Nijimura-san segera menemukan artinya" ucap Himuro sambil dianggukan teman sekerjanya itu,

"hahaha.. semoga saja," lalu Nijimura mengakhiri kerjanya dan menutup tokonya, dan meninggalkannya dan kembali ke apartemennya.

Itulah kisah pertama hari ini, semoga kisah selanjutnya mampu membawa kalian mengerti bahwa bunga tidak hanya dilihat namun juga memaahami arti yang tersimpan dalam bunga tersebut. Datanglah ke toko ini di chapter selanjutnya sampai jumpa…

TBC

**A/n: halo semua… ini FF baru saya selama senggang, gara-gara kemarin lihat teman dikasih teman bunga beserta artinya, eh akhirnya kepikiran pengen buat ff seperti ini…**

**Nah, ayo tebak siapa orang mambuat Nijimura jatuh cinta? Terus ikuti ff ini dan kalian akan menemukan jawabannya!**

**Next~ couple atau kunjungan reader ya~? Review please! ^^**


End file.
